


All He's Ever Wanted

by astrovevo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, dinner with the dad, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovevo/pseuds/astrovevo
Summary: Sheriff calls Lydia over for dinner.(short one-shot)





	All He's Ever Wanted

“Okay, so I have to apply Pascal’s triangle theorem to this, to get the answer?” Malia asks, sitting on her bed and pouting at the mathematics book open in front of her. Lydia nods her head, sitting on a chair across from her. 

Today, Lydia has decided to spend the first day of her summer as a high school graduate with helping Malia get through summer school. Basically, she gathered all her notes from all the subjects, organised them and brought them over. Then, they went through which ones specifically Malia will be needing – surprisingly and progressively, she will only be needing a few. No matter how much Malia complained about school, she put a lot of effort in to make sure she aces those exams. 

“Then –” Lydia goes to further explain, trying to prompt Malia to further answer the question but is interrupted with her phone ringing. Looking over her shoulder at her phone on the desk, she reads the caller ID as ‘Stiles’ with a photo of him laughing on their first date. She smiles and Malia, noticing this, smirks. 

Malia and Lydia have talked about the whole ‘Sties and Lydia’ relationship and Malia assured Lydia that she was over Stiles and she should not be worried about what she thinks, but for reassurance, Malia told her that it is (obviously) perfectly fine for them to pursue this relationship. 

Lydia reaches over and plucks the phone off the table. SLiding her finger across the screen to answer, she brings the phone up to her ear. “Hey,” Lydia brightly greets. 

“Hey, Lyds. I know you’re tutoring Mal, so I’ll make this quick,” Stiles replies. “Dad wants us to have dinner with him tonight. . so be over by, let’s say, seven to seven thirty?” Lydia’s face pales. The blood rushes down her face and her eyes widen. She gulps, not being able to answer. Assuming she’ll say yes, Stiles does not give her anytime to answer. Quickly, he speaks to end the call, “Okay, I’ll see you then, Scott’s waiting for me. Bye, I love you.

Not wanting to break their tradition, Lydia replies, “Remember I love you.” And then he hangs up. Lydia swallows the lump in her throat, he fingers beginning to shake. 

“Lyd?” Malia calls, sensing the chemosignals coming off her. She senses it as fear. Quickly, she sits upright. “Lydia, is everything alright?” 

Lydia clears her throat, putting the phone on her lap. Slowly, she looks up, whispering, “Sheriff want sus to have dinner with him.” 

Malia splutters a laugh. “That’s it? What’s wrong with that?” Malia chuckles, shaking her head. 

“Everything,” Lydia whispers in disbelief, pushing her head forwards.

“Okay, I don’t know if I’m supposed to say this but I went for dinner with Sheriff and it was fine. He’s really chill,” Malia assures, grabbing a cracker off the platter she has made. 

Lydia’s heart stutters as fear swarms her. “But Mr.Stilinski doesn’t really like me,” she says, looking at Malia with panic filled eyes. 

“I’m sure he does!” Malia protests. “Why would you think that?’” 

“Not everybody has the ability to protect Stiles,” Lydia mutters. 

“You tore a hole through space and time for his son, Lydia!” Malia reminds and protests, her hands wide open before her, pointing towards Lydia. 

“That was one time,” Lydia oppresses, completely trashing the one achievement she is most proud of. “When he was sleep-walking, I wasted everyone’s time. Especially Sheriff’s.” 

Malia smiles weakly at her, moving to get on her knees and shuffle to the foot of the bed. She pats Lydia’s shoulder, assuring, “I’m sure you didn’t waste anyone’s time, Lydia. Now, go get ready, you still have time until dinner, okay? I’ll call Scott over and get the rest of the work done.” 

Lydia weakly nods before moving to grab her belongings. Malia walks her to the front door. Just as Lydia opens her car door, Malia calls her, “There’s nothing to not like about you, Lydia! Have fun!” 

 

Lydia holds the apple pie in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She’s determined on making a good impression. So, she dressed herself properly in black, high-waisted, boot-cut pants and she tucked in a thin, baby blue sweater. She paired it all off with a black belt and black, suede, boot heels. Her hair is in it’s natural state and her makeup is light. She’s trying to do everything she can to make sure his dad doesn’t hate her by the end of the night, more than he already does. 

Gathering all her courage, she presses the doorbell and patiently waits. A while passes and she thinks of ringing the doorbell again but she doesn’t because, once again, she really doesn’t want to annoy the Sheriff. 

A few seconds after she promises herself that she’ll ring again after thirty seconds, the door opens. It reveals a happy looking Sheriff wearing oven mitts. He grins when he sees Lydia at the door. “Hey, come in, come in,” Sheriff welcomes, moving aside for the young lady to step in. 

“Thank you, Sheriff,” Lydia smiles, stepping in. She follows him into the kitchen where she finally announces, “I brought apple pie over. Thought it might be nice to finish off the night with.”   
The Sheriff looks at her in awe, “Thank you so much, Lydia. Seriously. Also, Stiles is going to devour it the second he gets back from Scott’s.” 

Lydia gulps, “He’s at Scott’s?” 

“Yeah,” the Sheriff answers, moving to take of the oven mitts. “That’s why it took me time to get to the door.” 

“Oh, that’s okay, Sheriff,” Lydia assures. “Do you need help with that lasagna?” 

Sheriff sighs, “Yes, it’s my first time making this.” Lydia chuckles and moves to help the Sheriff. 

Just as she begins, the door opens and Stiles enters the house. “ ‘Sup, Dad! I bought pizza just in case your whole lasagna thing doesn’t work out. There’s one with less cheese, which is obvious –” Stiles rants, but as soon as he enters the kitchen, he stops. “Hey, love.” He walks over and pecks his girlfriend’s cheek and then pats his dad’s shoulder. 

When the phone begins to ring, the Sheriff goes to get it. Once he’s no longer in sight, Lydia turns around and hits Stiles with a spatula on his stomach. “What was that for?” Stiles exclaims, eyes widening. 

“Where were you! I was alone with your dad!” Lydia furiously whispers. 

“So?” 

Lydia cocks an eyebrow, repeating incredulously, “So, your father doesn’t exactly like me!” 

“You’re always at the station with him, I’m sure he likes you,” Stiles answers, becoming serious and moving closer to his girlfriend. Is this really what Lydia thought? 

Lydia begins to shake as she tries to explain her point of view. “No, no, that’s different. The night you were lost because you sleep-walked, I wasted everyone’s, especially Sheriff’s, time by leading them to Eichen House. He was really mad at me Stiles, you weren’t there,” Lydia forces herself to elaborate. Her words crack and shake as tears build up in her eyes. Sheriff liking her is something that Lydia is determined to make a reality. “He doesn’t like me. I’m not like Malia, Stiles. I can’t do things and protect you like she does. I can’t be the girlfriend your father would like for you to have. I only have voices in my head,” Lydia trails off, shrugging. She voices her innermost insecurities. 

Just as Stiles embraces Lydia in a tight hug, they hear a voice speak up. “Of course you’re not Malia. You’re Lydia,” they hear the Sheriff say. They gently pull apart, their arms still around each other, to look at the Sheriff. Lydia ducks her head. “And I’m sorry for getting mad at you, Lydia. You were only trying to help.” 

“No, Sheriff,” Lydia objects, pulling away from Stiles and going to stand before the Sheriff. “You had every right to yell at me, you were worried about your son.” 

Sheriff smiles at her, and opens his arms to hug her. Lydia grins, stepping into his arms. The Sheriff hugs her and rubs her back, assuring her that he loves Lydia and that there isn’t anything to dislike about her. 

Stiles watches on. All he wants at the end of the day is this; a family is what he wants. His heart swells at the sight of his little family and he jogs over and wraps his arms around them. This is all what he wants. 

And they couldn’t be anymore happy.


End file.
